Conventionally, a tape printer for producing a simple lettering tape disclosed in Japanese patent application laid-open No. S63(1988)-125340, for instance, has been used to produce the lettering tape to which desired characters and the like are transferred. With regard to the produced lettering tape, the transferred surface thereof is pressed against an object and rubbed thereover, and thus the characters can be retransferred to the object.
However, it is necessary to hard rub the lettering tape with a tool such as a stylus (transferring pen) to retransfer the characters and the like on the transferred surface of the lettering tape to the object.